Mejores Amantes
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Eran mejores amigos y Daisuke creía conocer a la perfección a Taiki, pero descubrirá algo nuevo en su amigo… Y querrá matar la curiosidad. LEMON / Para Rave :D


Fic escrito para Rave Strife, siguiendo las siguientes características:

Características: Un fic yaoi pero hard yaoi entre daivis y taiki de xros wars, lo demás te lo dejo a tu imaginación.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertence.

Summary: Eran mejores amigos y Daisuke creía conocer a la perfección a Taiki, pero descubrirá algo nuevo en su amigo… Y querrá matar la curiosidad. LEMON / Para Rave :D

* * *

 **.**

 **Mejores amantes**

 **.**

Conocía a Taiki Kudou desde la secundaria, cuando compartieron clase y equipo de fútbol en el instituto. Se hicieron amigos rápidamente pues tenían gustos en común, principalmente cuando se trataba de comida y llevarse al mundo por delante. Se podría decir que sabía casi todo de su mejor amigo Taiki, pero Daisuke, nunca esperó ver lo que sus ojos le enseñaban a través de una rendija dentro de los vestidores masculinos.

Los gemidos por parte de Taiki como del otro muchacho llenaban el pequeño y solitario recinto. Las toallas que alguna vez cubrieron sus partes tras la ducha acostumbrada luego del entrenamiento, terminaron en el suelo sin contemplación alguna, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos resonaban entre ellos.

─Ta…Taiki-san… Ah… Más fuerte… ─Escuchó decir al muchacho mientras el Kudou sujetaba con más fuerza la cintura del rubio que tenía puesto de cuatro, chocando sus caderas con más fuerza y elevando los gemidos en ambos a un nivel que a Daisuke comenzó a impacientar.

De repente, el moreno de cabellos alborotados sentía calor, demasiado. ¿Por qué seguía de pie observando cómo su mejor amigo se follaba a un compañero? ¿Por qué se sentía ardiendo por dentro? ¿Por qué…? Cuando bajó la mirada hacia sus pantaloncillos de fútbol supo que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a aquel episodio.

A él no le gustaban los hombres, se repetía pero aún así, sentía las ganas de manosearse en esos momentos mientras los observaba. Y por un momento, quiso ser el chico rubio que tenía dentro suyo el pene de Taiki.

Se asustó de sus pensamientos y lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo de allí. No iba a detenerse por ningún motivo porque la ferviente erección entre sus piernas no sería algo propicio para enseñar. Se encerró en el primer cubículo de baño que encontró y trató de calmarse.

No había nadie, pensó y sus manos accionaron solas, mientras su mente seguía reproduciendo a Taiki acelerando las embestidas de sus caderas angostas.

 _Más fuerte_ , había pedido el chico y Daisuke se empapó en sí mismo.

* * *

El menor entre los Motomiya no era fácil de poner nervioso. Solía ser un despistado de primera quien no se enteraba de nada y todo parecía escapársele, pero precisamente esa _habilidad_ suya no parecía tener efecto cuando, al día siguiente, tuvo que encontrarse con Taiki Kudou. El amigo que creía conocer a la perfección.

Cuando lo vio, sus pasos se detuvieron e hizo un ademán de retroceder, pero el castaño que iba en su misma clase, se acercó a él con su característica sonrisa y despreocupación.

─¿A dónde ibas, Dai? ─Preguntó Taiki con normalidad.

─Yo… Quedé con Hikari en ayudarla con algo después de clases ─Mintió y Taiki pareció convencido de ello.

─¿De verdad? Entiendo, sólo quería enseñarte el nuevo videojuego que me regalaron ─Daisuke se encogió de hombros, esa oferta le interesaba─. Bien, nos vemos mañana ─Se despidió y Daisuke volvió a respirar, no sin antes verlo marcharse. Aún tenía las imágenes frescas en él y sabía que no podría huir mucho tiempo, además él nunca se caracterizó por ser un cobarde.

Los días trascurrieron y aunque Daisuke intentaba no mostrarse distinto con su mejor amigo, Taiki lo notaba distante.

─¿Seguro que no te sucede nada? ─Preguntó Taiki cuando volvían del colegio, camino a sus casas. Vivían junto al otro, así que compartían trayecto siempre.

─Es… ─Daisuke se sonrojó y detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, llamando más la atención en su compañero de preparatoria. Los ojos de Daisuke mostraban determinación, así que juntó aire y dejó que la pregunta saliese a borbotones de su labios─. ¿Qué se siente hacerlo con otro chico?

El rostro de Taiki se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor, agradeciendo que no haya mucha gente que los pudiese oír. Daisuke no parecía importarle eso, pues su curiosidad era más fuerte a su vergüenza.

─¿Por…Por qué lo preguntas?

─Hace unas semanas te vi haciéndolo… ─Comentó y su sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. Tal detalle hizo sonreír a Taiki, aunque también llevaba la temperatura del rostro elevada─. En los vestidores del instituto.

─Vaya… Lamento que me hayas visto así ─Se llevó una mano al cabello se lo peinó hacia atrás con algo de nerviosismo. Nunca había visto a Taiki así y eso pareció hacerlo sentir más tranquilo─. Escucha, no creo que sea un buen tema para tratarlo en la calle. Ven a casa y lo hablamos mejor, ¿bien?

Daisuke asintió y siguieron el trayecto restante. Intentaron retomar la naturalidad de la marcha aunque era difícil. Daisuke tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y Taiki demasiados regaños personales.

Entre todas las personas que tuvo que haberlo visto follar en un lugar así, tuvo que ser su mejor amigo. En parte, se sentía aliviado, pero también nervioso. Comprendía el por qué Daisuke comenzó a actuar extraño con él y no lo culpaba. Era algo bastante _nuevo_ para asimilar.

Llegaron a la morada Kudou. Con la confianza de sus años de amistad, Daisuke subió las escaleras al cuarto de Taiki mientras éste iba a preparar algo para tomar. Parecía que nada había cambiado, aunque ambos tenían la cabeza llena de cosas.

Tomaron asiento frente a frente, separados por una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba descansando jugo de naranja y dos vasos medio llenos. Era extraño que entre ambos el silencio se instalara pero las cosas estaban algo tensas.

─Entonces… ¿Qué se siente? ─Preguntó Daisuke. Taiki se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó en su respuesta.

─Bastante bien. Me gusta más que hacerlo con chicas ─Confesó, para asombro del moreno.

─El sexo con chicas es bastante bueno, aunque no sé… Nunca lo hice con hombres. ─Daisuke se mantuvo pensativo un momento bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo y como si acabase de recordar algo de suma importancia, lo miró entusiasmado─. ¡Recuerdo haber besado a un chico en primer año de preparatoria! Aunque no sentí gran cosa.

─Besar a un hombre siendo hombre no te hace gay. Tienes que sentirte atraído hacia uno para serlo… Supongo que eres heterosexual, Dai ─Taiki tomó en mano el vaso de jugo y se lo llevó a los labios, bebiendo un poco.

Daisuke pensó en lo que había dicho su amigo y le dio la razón, pero así también, una brillante idea nació del moreno.

─Entonces deberías besarme ─Apenas lo dijo, Taiki se atragantó con el jugo y tuvo que toser para volver a respirar en forma. Daisuke lo miraba extrañado pues para él no parecía ser la gran cosa─. Sólo si me besas podré salir de la duda.

Taiki lo miró un momento sin decir nada, aguardando que su amigo se retractara pero parecía que eso no sucedería. Daisuke poseía una determinación e inocencia única. Quizá por eso le gustaba mirarlo.

─¿Lo dices de verdad? ─Volvió a preguntar Taiki.

─Claro. Después de todo, es para demostrar tu punto. ─Sus palabras parecían poseer toda la lógica del mundo aunque había un riesgo que Taiki temía correr.

─De acuerdo… ─Cedió el castaño y acortó las distancias que la pequeña mesa les arrebataba.

Sentados frente a frente y con la mirada encendida de curiosidad y una extraña adrenalina que brotaba del interior de cada uno, aguardaban el momento idóneo para besarse. No había una fórmula secreta para ello, pero ninguno parecía querer romper la atmósfera que sus miradas silenciosa transmitían.

Daisuke fue el primero en moverse sintiéndose ansioso por la espera. Las manos del moreno fueron hasta los hombros de Taiki y sus labios encontraron su final en los del dueño de casa. Un beso tosco y poco grácil. Un beso de niño, pensó Taiki antes de entreabrir sus labios y darle forma al beso.

Daisuke lo imitó y dejó que la lengua de Taiki acariciara la suya y a medida que besaban los labios del otro, algo en su interior se encendía. Algo en su interior despertaba. Inconscientemente, el cuerpo de Daisuke se acercó más al de Taiki y las manos del segundo fueron de sus brazos a su cintura y por último, a sus pequeñas caderas.

Cuando Motomiya sintió que los pantalones comenzaban a apretarle, supo que debía parar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se alejó casi saltando y tomando distancias con su amigo.

Taiki lo miró tan extrañado como él y entonces comprendió el por qué de aquella distancia. Daisuke traía una erección despierta y eso le avergonzaba. ¿Qué se podía pensar de un chico que ante un simple beso, se armaba como carpa de feria? Vergonzoso, pensó.

Pero antes de encontrar burla en los ojos de Taiki, vio fascinación. Entonces fue Kudou quien rompió la distancia entre ambos, acercándose a gateos hasta robarle otro beso profundo y consentido a Daisuke. El Motimiya no podía pensar cuando lo tenía besándolo de esa manera que le quitaba el aire y fue cuando sintió cómo la mano de Taiki acariciaba su miembro bajo el pantalón.

─Nnh… ─Se removió y sus caderas comenzaron a delatar su deseo por ser tocado con más ahínco. Su espalda terminó contra el suelo mientras oía cómo Taiki bajaba su cierre.

─¿Quieres que continúe? ─Preguntó Taiki con la voz ronca, recibiendo una afirmación ahogada por el deseo.

Las manos de Taiki comenzaron a masturbarlo, al principio con cierta calma y delicadeza, pero el ritmo aumentó y la fricción se intensificó cuando la boca de Kudou degustó la punta de Daisuke.

Taiki poseía experiencia, Daisuke pudo comprobarlo con lujo de detalles mientras su lengua recorría desde la naciente hasta su glande y engullía sus testículos. El moreno no podía contener sus gemidos y sus manos podían fácilmente abrirse paso en el piso. Sus caderas se elevaban a cada engulle que Taiki hacía de su pene y sólo rogaba porque se lo hiciera más fuerte, más duro.

El presemen se entremezcló con la saliva de Taiki mientras bañaba su pene aún palpitante. No quería venirse pero la boca de Taiki no estaba colaborando.

─No te corras aún ─Pidió Taiki.

─Me lo… Me lo pones difícil ─Respondió sin poder controlar su respiración.

Taiki sonrió y mordió ligeramente sus testículos para así separarse. Vio la decepción en el rostro de Daisuke y su amigo pudo jurar que intentó no sentir ternura en ese momento. Las manos de Taiki viajaron a sus propios pantalones para así bajárselos, al igual que su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su notoria erección.

─¿Le has hecho sexo oral a otro chico? ─Daisuke negó pero enseguida se puso de rodillas frente a su amigo─. Me alegra oírlo.

Daisuke abrió la boca y acarició con sus labios la punta del miembro de su amigo, bajando y recorriendo hasta llegar la naciente, aspirando de su aroma para luego imitar el mismo recorrido pero, ésta vez, con su lengua.

No tenía el conocimiento en área como lo tenía Taiki, pero el momento comenzó a hacerlo excelente en el ámbito de la improvisación. Lamió su glande y la fue engulliendo al tiempo de friccionar el tallo de su pene.

Lo masturbó con la mano y también succionaba sus testículos. Taiki era presa del momento y sus gemidos no tardaron en felicitar el trabajo a Daisuke, quien, a medida que lo oía suspirar y gemir con más ganas cada vez, aumentaba el ritmo así como su propio ritmo, pues su diestra tomó su propio miembro para seguir masturbándose.

Las manos de Taiki fueron a la cabeza de Daisuke y lo instaron a meter más profundo su pene en su boca. Ante cada embestida, Taiki se hacía más grande, más palpitante. Daisuke hacía un excelente trabajo y Taiki se lo hacía saber con sus manos estrujando su cabello ligeramente y sus gemidos cada vez más roncos, pronunciando su nombre.

Y fue cuando Taiki se vino en la boca de su amigo, pero a pesar de eso, el pene del castaño no parecía rendirse. Taiki se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Daisuke y tomando su mentón con su diestra, besó sus labios nuevamente, sintiendo la tibieza de su propia esencia.

─Dime que pare y lo haré ─Susurró Taiki contra sus labios, pero Daisuke negó─. ¿Quieres hacer lo que viste en los vestidores? ─Preguntó poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a enderezarse.

─Creo que estaría mal dejarte así ─Comentó al mirar cómo el pene de su amigo seguía de pie. Ambos sonrieron y Taiki volvió a besarlo, dirigiendo sus manos para recorrerlo sin límite alguno.

Se quitaron el resto de ropa que quedaba en ambos y su siguiente escenario fue la cama de Taiki. El castaño abrió su cajón de noche y sacó un lubricante que solía emplear cuando quería meterse dedos dentro ante noches en solitario o cuando tenía compañía… Como lo era esa ocasión.

Daisuke iba a ponerse de cuatro cuando Taiki lo detiene y lo hace recostarse boca arriba.

─Quiero verte el rostro, Dai ─Susurró antes de besarlo nuevamente. Daisuke rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y lo besó con ganas, con hambre.

Y a medida que el beso fortalecía el fuego que en ambos imperaba, Taiki maniobró el lubricante y humedeció con éste dos dedos, de los cuales solamente uno comenzó a introducirse en el ano del Motomiya. Era algo nuevo para el chico y era normal que se tensara ante su presencia. Se abrazó con mayor fuerza a su amigo pero a medida que el movimiento de su dedo en su interior comenzó a ganar su placer, su cuerpo se vio más relajado.

Entonces el segundo dedo conoció su interior y Daisuke exhaló un suspiro de lujuria en la boca de Taiki. Costó acostumbrarse ésta vez pero su cuerpo estaba embriagado de la libido que Taiki despertó. Los dedos de Taiki se movieron circularmente, obligando a Daisuke a separarse de los labios de Taiki y arquear su espalda, sucumbiendo a su cabeza en la almohada hasta casi fundirse en ella.

Demasiado bueno, pensó Daisuke cuando su cuerpo se movía rogando más y más. Los labios de Taiki encontraron un camino por su cuello hasta ir bajando por su pecho, entonces su lengua recorrió sin vergüenza cada pezón y por ellos dejó marcas de saliva y dientes que sólo lograban incrementar el deseo de Daisuke.

Los dedos de Taiki se retiraron aunque los besos y chupones continuaron sobre el pecho de Daisuke. El miembro erecto de Taiki se ubicó en la entrada de Daisuke, comenzando a adentrarse con lentitud. El camino hacia su interior estaba respaldado por suficiente lubricante pero aún así, seguía siendo estrecho para el pene de Taiki.

Dolor, dolor pero sólo fue el umbral para llegar al placer que la longitud en Taiki pudo enseñarle. Daisuke siguió arqueándose y gimiendo bajo suyo, empapando las sábanas de Taiki con sudor, lágrimas y rastros de semen. Taiki se introdujo un poco más, llevándose las piernas de Daisuke sobre sus hombros, permitiéndose mayor libertad.

─Dios, Dai… Eres tan estrecho… ─Decía entre gemidos y gemidos guturales. Ninguno estaba en sus cabales, ambos estaban fundiéndose en el mar de la lujuria y parecía ser que querían ahogarse en ella.

Entre todas las cosas que Taiki podía pensar en esos momentos era en las ganas que tenía de hacer eso desde que sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo se intensificaron. Parecía irreal incluso mejor a lo que alguna vez imaginó y todas las noches de solitaria complacencia pensando en Daisuke, no podían compararse a ese momento.

─Tai…Taiki… Ah… Más… ─Siguió rogando Daisuke. Taiki podía sentirse el sujeto más afortunado al oír cómo su amante lo llamaba con tanta necesidad, así que se posicionó encima de él, permitiendo que los brazos desnudos de Daisuke lo abrazaran.

El dolor se había vuelto placer para Daisuke, pero cuando las uñas del moreno encontraron la piel de Taiki, el placer se volvió dolor para éste. Pero era un dolor bien acompañado, pues a medida que sentía las uñas de Daisuke, podía sentirse en conexión con éste, con su interior.

El vaivén se hizo sentir en ambos, sus cuerpos estaban en sintonía moviéndose rítmicamente mientras todo parecía perder sentido para ellos salvo lo que estaban haciendo. La velocidad en Taiki aumentó y Daisuke ya no podía contener los gemidos en la boca del contrario.

Demasiado para retenerlo en su interior. Entonces, cuando recorrieron juntos la cima de aquel primer encuentro, ambos se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo, Daisuke contra el abdomen de Taiki y éste en el interior de su mejor amigo. Calientes, sudorosos y exhaustos. Demasiado a gusto para pensar claramente.

Taiki se derrumbó al lado de Daisuke cuando salió de su interior y el moreno lo miró con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, sólo se mantuvieron la mirada.

─Ahora entiendo por qué prefieres tener relaciones con chicos que con chicas ─Susurró Daisuke y Taiki rio entre dientes, pues el sexo con chicos podía llegar a resultar monótono si no lo sientes con ganas.

Porque haberle hecho el amor a Daisuke era lo que quería. Era lo que necesitaba por el resto de sus días. Taiki atrajo a Daisuke hacia él y se hundieron en la piel del otro, respirando agitadamente sin interesarle realmente. El cansancio los adormeció y nubló sus consciencias hasta pasadas varias horas.

Demasiado perfecto, pensaron.

Desde aquel día, Taiki ya no tenía encuentros clandestinos con compañeros de equipo en los vestidores. Y Daisuke dejó de lado el sexo con chicas. Ambos eran mejores amigos y la gente les creía, pero cuando las cuatro paredes los rodeaban, eran los mejores amantes.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Lemon Pie! :D

Con mucho cariño ésta dosis de lemon va para mi querido amigo Rave que ya me pedía que subiese ésta historia. ¡Espero que te haya gustado, Rave! :3

¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero sus comentarios :D

Hasta otra~


End file.
